The Spiral
by magickgirl
Summary: Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah! Please R&R!
1. The Fool

The Spiral: Prologue, The Fool  
By Magick Girl  
  
Two people sat in an office talking heatedly. This might be normal if you didn't notice what was in the office and how the people where dressed. First off, all over the walls there were hundreds of moving pictures of people dressed in cloaks and pointed hats. Secondly, there was a bright orange and red bird perched on a seat, and last of all where the two people talking. One had a long sliver beard and hair, he had crescent moon spectacles, and a long crocked nose that looked like it had been broken a good many times. The women he was talking to was wearing emerald green robes, she had black hair pulled into a server bun that sat high on her head, and wore square glasses.  
  
"After what has happened this year Minerva we must raise defense. No place is safe from Voldemort, not even Hogwarts," the man said in a sad and tired voice.  
  
"Well what are we going to do Albus? I presume you have already thought of something," asked the woman in a slightly frightened voice.  
  
"Yes, I have just sent an owl to Vivian and her cousins. They can take teaching jobs her and their niece Selene can attend Hogwarts. They might also need our protecting, they are the only ones of the Old Practice with powers of the normal wizard. Voldemort will certainly look for them or there type, and amid all the magic going on around here they shouldn't be detected," replied the old man named Albus.  
  
"I certainly hope you didn't tell them that information in the letter. If Morrigan saw that she certainly wouldn't come! And what would they be teaching? Defense Against the Dark Arts is the only opening," replied Minerva in a happier voice, she seemed to like the idea.  
  
"Well Morrigan will be teaching that class of course. And I'm certain Hagrid and Cerridwen will happily work together. After all even Hagrid knows less about animals then Cerridwen. I was also planning to have some of the older students learn Old magick, it might help them protect themselves."  
  
"Albus, you can't be serious, Old Magick! Half the students will be dead by the end of the year. What if they Astral project wrong? Or they can't do the Inner Body Protection? We can't be responsible for that!" Minerva practically yelled.   
  
"We need not worry Minerva. Briga can easily help with the astral projection, after all she can do that at will. And Vivian, well she's Vivian and taught Morrigan, Cerridwen, and Briga practically all they know. The students will be safe with them," replied Albus with a twinkle in his eye.   
  
Suddenly, over six thousand miles away on the north west coast of America, a young teenage girl opened her eyes and turned to the older woman sitting by her side and said, "We should pack, I think we will be traveling to England soon Aunt Briga."  
  
  
  
AN: I know I should be working on Am I My Brother's (Sister's) Keeper? , but who can deny their muse? If you did they would torment you until you had gone insane. Anyway this is gonna be a very long. 22 parts, including this to be exact! So enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Oh I own Selene, yes! Morrigan (hehehe), Cerridwen, Briga and Vivian. In no way do I own Minerva or Albus, or any of the other HP characters that will come in later on! Wish I did but I don't. There now I typed this blasted thinky and can type the rest in peace! Yay!!!!!  



	2. The Magician/The High Priestess

The Spiral: The Magician  
By Magick Girl  
AN: I thought I should mention all the titles are taken form the Spiral tarot, along with   
the main title. Now just 20 more to right!  
  
Harry sat on the front steps of Number Four Privet Drive on a bright August   
afternoon. It was one of those hot and lazy days when time seems to move more slowly   
then usual, the only sounds in the hot haze where the occasional passing car and a big fat   
bumblebee that wouldn't leave Harry alone.  
  
Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had driven out to Bath that morning to pick up   
Dudley from fat camp. As the diet from last summer didn't work to well Aunt Petunia,   
after much urging from the school nurse, had signed Dudley up for a "special camp for   
special boys". Even though Dudley hadn't been home for most of the summer that didn't   
mean Harry was treated any better. In fact he had been made little better then a slave.   
Harry had finished his "chores" for the day and was wishing for something interesting to   
happen. He didn't have to wait long.  
  
Harry had just started to doze when he heard the screech of wheels braking too   
fast. Jerking awake Harry saw a car parked a few houses down with a moving truck   
pulling up behind it. Four women and a teenage girl got out of the car all in assorted   
ways. The woman who had been driving was short and had frizzy blonde hair that fell to   
her knees. She leaped out of the car and instantly started fighting with another of the   
women. She was of average height, with brown hair half way down her back, and brown   
eyes.   
  
"Morrigan, how can you drive like that! I'm surprised a constable didn't stop us   
and give you a ticket! Where is your sense of responsibility?" The woman with the   
brown hair said in a raised voice.  
  
"Mother wasted all that responsibility on you Briga! Anyway why does it matter?   
We got here, all in one piece I might add, and we didn't get stopped!" Replied Morrigan.  
  
"All in one piece, hardly! Morrigan you're not a child any more! And Selene   
was in the car! What if something happened?"  
  
"Nothing happened! And Sel's fine so there's no need to worry! I swear you get   
riled over the smallest things!"  
  
At this point a woman with short black hair tried to step in between them and stop   
they're fighting. While the teenage girl, and the other woman merely looked on in   
amusement, they seemed quiet used to this.  
  
"Please Morrigan, Briga, calm yourselves! We have to unload and set up the   
house. I honestly don't understand why we had to rent a house if we're only going to be   
here for three weeks. But if we are I don't want the neighbors to think I have two loony   
sisters!" She exclaimed.  
  
"To late for that Aunt Carri," said the girl. "I've already seen three people look   
out their windows to see who was being murdered, and there's a boy over there staring at   
us. Night as well let them get it out of their system."  
  
"It's fine, we're done anyway!" Morrigan and Briga said together.  
  
"Finally, well let us get organized, unlike you Morrigan I can't live in a pig sty,"   
said the last woman. She had long graying hair that reached her hips. And with that the   
four women and their niece gathered their things and went inside the house.  
  
Harry waited a few more minutes to see if anything else was going to happen.   
"Well this is going to make the rest of the vacation interesting," he thought to himself.  
  
  
The three Dursley's and Harry sat at the dinner table; Dudley didn't take up as   
much room as he used to. His bottom still hung over the chair ends, but now he only had   
a double chin, but by the way Aunt Petunia was feeding him Harry approximated that   
Dudley would be back to his normal size by the time school started again.  
  
"I can't believe how little they fed you Dudleykins. Take some more beef   
sweetums, you look famished," she whimpered.  
  
Dudley paid no attention to his mother and just shoveled his face with all   
the food he could get his hands on. After about fifteen more minutes of talking about   
Dudley Aunt Petunia mentioned something that caught Harry's attention.  
  
"Did you know Vernon that we have some new neighbors? Three sisters, their   
cousin, and their niece all moved in to the Rascow's old house. I met the youngest sister.   
She said they all had teaching jobs at different colleges in England, and their niece is   
going to some exclusive female boarding school in Scotland."  
  
After Uncle Vernon grunted Aunt Petunia continued on with her story. "It seems   
the cousin will be teaching marine biology somewhere in Whales, why her middle sister,   
I think her name was Carri, is teaching some other type of science at Eton. I can't   
remember what she said her other sister taught but oh well. And we where invited to   
their house for tea tomorrow, wasn't she so kind…"   
  
After this Harry stopped listening to his aunt gossip. It seems Aunt Petunia   
hadn't met Morrigan, if she had she would be calling them freaks and complaining how   
they would spoil the whole town. Yes, things where certainly looking up.  
  
  
  
The Spiral: The High Priestess  
  
The next day Harry woke up to the sound of Aunt Petunia's screeching voice, it   
seemed like even if Dudley was here that Harry was still going to be treated like a slave.   
But he didn't mind to much, after all Harry had lived with the Dursley's for fourteen   
years and he doubted things where going to change.  
  
When Harry got downstairs he had to cook a breakfast of scrabbled eggs, bacon,   
and toast with jam. This being done he had to bolt down his meal before going out side   
to mow the lawn and weed Aunt Petunia's flower gardens. While he was doing so Harry   
heard a loud noise emitted from the house where the women moved in. From what he   
heard harry thought it was some type of music being blasted. Dudley came hurrying out   
of the house with his hands clapped over his ears. After looking around wildly Dudley   
eyes settled on a window in the house and just stared.  
  
Harry turned to see what Dudley was looking at; it was the girl in her bedroom   
window. She was kneeling before some alter like thing; she lit some candles, and started   
to mutter words. Harry didn't see what was so remarkable, it must be that after almost a   
year of not seeing girls Dudley would stare at any one he saw. Harry rolled his eyes and   
got back to work.  
  
Later that day around two thirty Aunt Petunia called Harry in to get ready for tea   
with the Amandla's house, that was the women's last name. Harry darted upstairs and   
quickly changed into a clean pair of clothing, it was still Dudley's so the pants where a   
few sizes too big along with the shirt, but it would have to do. Harry wet his hair and   
tried to comb it flat, but like always his hair refused to cooperate. So Harry had to settle   
with his hair sticking up all over like always.  
  
"Hurry up boy," yelled Uncle Vernon. "We don't want to be late."  
  
Harry bolted down the stairs, practically running head first into Uncle Vernon.   
Before they left however, Uncle Vernon took Harry aside to talk to him.  
  
"You are going to behave at their house understand. Only take what's offered to   
you and don't talk unless someone says something to you."  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon," muttered Harry.  
  
"And above all else don't mention about…well…what you are!" Vernon said in a   
deathly voice.  
  
Harry looked at his uncle in surprise, normally he didn't even mention magic and   
the wizarding world. In fact Harry thought the Dursley's even started to believe their lies   
about St. Bruno's Center for Incurable Criminal Boys.   
  
"Well boy?"  
  
"Fine, why would I?" Harry answered.  
  
So the all walked down the street to the Amandla's house, rang the doorbell, and   
where ushered in by Briga. When he got inside the house Harry saw it already all set up   
and neat, something he was surprised about. They where led into a room with a plush   
carpeted floor, fine oak furniture and many paintings on the walls. Vivian sat in a light   
green armchair. Her graying hair was pulled up into a low knot at the back of her neck.  
  
"Please take a seat," she said in a quiet but commanding voice. Harry could tell   
she was the type of lady you served without question, and her word was law. "Cerridwen   
will bring out the tea in a minute, Briga why don't you go and get Morrigan and Selene,"   
Vivian said once Harry and the Dursley's had taken seats.  
  
"I am so please you could come. We'll only be staying here over the summers,   
but it is nice to know your neighbors," she said as a way to start the conversation.  
  
"We are honored to be invited," Aunt Petunia responded. Harry noticed that she   
look uneasy, he thought she had never been around these type of people before. Actually   
Vivian reminded Harry of McGonnagle, only she didn't seem the type to yell at all.  
  
Just then Briga arrived with Morrigan and Selene. Before harry had never really   
noticed Selene, when they first arrived he had been paying more attention to Morrigan   
and Briga's arguing. Now that Harry finally got a good look at her he couldn't help but   
think her beautiful. Selene was shaped like an elf, she was short with a very thin frame   
and elfin features on her face. Selene had rose gold hair, skin like alabaster, and eyes that   
looked like a mixture of amber and emeralds. She had full rose colored lips and a slight   
blush on her cheeks.   
  
After the introductions went around and Morrigan and Selene sat down on a   
couch, Cerridwen came out with the tea and food. With that everyone fell to eating with   
Aunt Petunia making small talk with the other women, sometimes including Uncle   
Vernon or Dudley.  
  
"So what school do they go to?" Briga asked Aunt Petunia.  
  
"Oh my dear Dudley goes to Smelting in London, and Harry goes to St. Bruno's   
Center for Incurably Criminal Boys. We don't like to talk about it to much," she said in a   
whisper.  
  
"So Harry have you ever been to jail?" Selene asked, it was the first time she ever   
said anything.  
  
"No," Harry replied, why was she interested.  
  
"Oh, one of my friends went to Juvi Hall for a while, sent him soap on a string for   
the showers," she replied. "If your incurably criminal how come you've never gone to   
jail?"  
  
"Selene, this isn't something you talk about," whispered Briga in a reproving   
voice.   
  
"Oh Brig, lighten up. People go to jail, it happens," said Morrigan siding with   
Selene.  
  
At this Vivian cleared her voice, and everyone sat in uncomfortable silence for a   
minute. "Selene why don't you take Harry and Dudley around the house, give them a   
Grand Tour," she suggested.  
  
"Por qué debo tomar estos morons alrededor de la casa? y qué si desean ver el   
cuarto de almacén o el cuarto mágico?" Selene replied. Vivian just gave her a look and   
Selene stood up. "All right you two come along." And with that she flounced out the   
room, not bothering to see if Harry and Dudley followed her.  
  
Leading them around the house Selene quickly pointed out the kitchen, stairs to   
the basement, the normal eating room, and lead the up the stairs. She then showed them   
Briga, Vivian, Cerridwen's rooms. Then she took them to the end of the hall.  
  
"All right, this is Morrigan's room, I would take you in but then I'd have to kill   
you," she said jokingly. "And this is my room."  
  
Selene opened the door, and led them in. It would be a normal room, if it wasn't   
for all the posters and strange things lying around. Already the was a bunch of clothing   
on the floor, and the walls were covered with pictures of different people wearing strange   
clothing, and playing instruments.   
  
"So do you guys listen to music?" Selene asked.  
  
"Yes"-said Dudley, "I especially like S Club and Together,"   
  
"Eep, you're a teenybopper! I suppose you've never even heard of Metallica,   
Kittie, Leftfield, or Prodigy?" Asked Selene.  
  
"Who are they?" Dudley asked. "Yeah," said Harry, "I've heard Dean mention   
them. I don't listen to music to much myself."  
  
"All right well let's cut the crap so to speak. Harry Potter you attend Hogwarts,   
and you've never broken the law in your life. Dudley you go to some pathetic school and   
are so doted on by you mother that you'll never be able to take care of yourself. By the   
way I'm a witch as are my aunts and Vivian," said Selene in a calm and bored voice.  
  
Harry stared in amazement, and Dudley shrieked and fled from the room. Selene   
let out a laugh.  
  
"He took that well hu? So what happened to make him so god damn afraid of us   
with magical abilities?" She asked.  
  
"When Hagrid gave me my letter he also gave Dudley a pig tail, they had to go to   
a plastic surgeon to get it removed," explained Harry with a chuckle.  
  
"Selene! Get down here this instant and explain what the hell you did to make   
Dudley have hysterics!" Yelled a voice that Harry recognized as Morrigan's.  
  
"Oops, maybe I shouldn't have been so blunt," Selene said as she hopped off her   
bed and jumped down the stairs. Where she was met by her Aunt Morrigan standing up,   
and shaking with fury. Some unseen wind blew her long hair about and her eyes flashed   
like lightning.  
  
"Sit," Morrigan instructed, her voice like poison. And Harry and Selene sat at   
once. "Explain," she instructed.  
  
"Well Aunt Morrigan I didn't say anything to him that I wouldn't say to Kat,"   
started Selene.  
  
"Well that's reassuring," snarled Morrigan sarcastically.   
  
"And I only said the truth," Selene said in a frightened voice, then regaining   
confidence she said. "I mean this is Harry Potter, and it's not like I said anything they   
didn't know. I just decided to cut the crap!"  
  
With Selene done talking Morrigan sighed, but Harry thought he could see some   
mirth in her eyes.  
  
Uncle Vernon then stood up. "I demand to know what is going on! You niece   
practically scares my son to death, and how did you know Harry's last name? You're   
not…oh no, you are!"  
  
"You really did it this time Selene," Morrigan muttered. "Oh, hate to brake it to   
you but we are," she added for the benefit of the Dursley's.  
  
Uncle Vernon pushed his wife and son out the door before rounding on Harry. He   
reached out and cuffed Harry before starting to drag him to the door when suddenly   
Vivian stood.  
  
"Hold it right there Vernon J. Dursley! Unhand your nephew this instant! He   
will be staying with use, I expect all this things here within the hour! Now get out of my   
house right now or I'll let Morrigan throw you out!" Vivian said in a quiet but deathly   
voice.  
  
Vernon Dursley bolted from the house, and Harry noticed that Cerridwen and   
Briga had been struggling to hold Morrigan back all the while. Selene was chuckling   
silently, and Vivian looked shocked at herself. Cerridwen and Briga let Morrigan go and   
a wave of her hand Morrigan slammed the door on the retreating backs of the Dursley's.  
  
"I'm surprised that happened, well Harry you'll be staying with us the rest of your   
vacation. Selene, I hope you'll behave, and you too Morrigan. Now Selene clear up your   
room, Harry can have it. You'll be sharing Morrigan's room. Now do I have your   
promise to behave?" Said Vivian in her once again calm and commanding voice.  
  
"Don't worry, he will not spontaneously combust," said Morrigan.  
  
"Actually that would be Aunt Briga. Don't worry Viv, I won't let Morrigan fly   
him around the neighborhood. Scouts Honor!" Selene replied.  
  
Harry looked around him, already the room started to change, the plush carpets   
had disappears to be replaced by moss, and the draperies were hanging vines. Flowers   
bloomed on the walls and a waterfall sprang up from no where. And Morrigan, Vivian,   
Cerridwen, Briga, and Selene were acting like it was the most normal thing on earth. Yes   
things had certainly more interesting now.  
  
  
  
AN: Ok the translation is "Why must I take the moron around the house? And what if   
they wish to see the spore room or the Magic Room?"  
Anyway my muse is still torturing me so I must write more. Shakes fist at the shy and   
shouts, "Damn you Morrigan" Yes my muse is named Morrigan, she insists I add her   
in many of my stories! Anyways hope you liked. Please R&R!  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Empress

The Spiral: The Empress  
  
It took a few days, but Harry soon settled into living with Vivian, Morrigan, Selene, Cerridwen, and Briga. Nothing very exciting happened before school started. That is if you consider miniature dragons, objects hurling around whenever Morrigan got angry, and people being in one room and when you walk down the hall you see them in another as well, normal. And of course you had to get used to the rooms sprouting flowers. But other then that it was a very normal house with very normal people in it, right!  
  
So with little mishap (Morrigan's in the house, do you expect everything to go perfectly?) the day to leave for Hogwarts soon arrived. They where all packed the night before, and because of Morrigan's "superb" driving skills they got to Platform 9 3/4 with time to spear. After loading Harry and Selene's trunks and other bags in a compartment and went outside to say good-bye to Morrigan, Cerridwen, Briga, and Vivian. Little did Harry know that he would soon be seeing them again soon.  
  
"Well come on," said Harry. "Let's look for Hermione, and Ron. I want you to meet them!"  
  
"Slow down, Midget Boy."  
  
"You're one to talk!"  
  
"Oh shut up you prat," Selene said. "So is Ron tall and has bright red hair?"  
  
"Yes, why?" Harry asked looking in the same direction as Selene.  
  
"Well he's coming in this direction with a girl about our height who has brown bushy hair," informed Selene. "I presume that's Hermione?"  
  
"Where are they, I can't see them?" Harry asked in a puzzled voice.  
  
"You have much to learn young Jedi."   
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, never mind. Look here they are."  
  
Suddenly Harry saw Ron and Hermione in the crowed and called them over. Fred and George appeared a moment later with their best friend Lee Jordan and after being introduced to Selene everyone loaded their things into the apartment. The twins and Lee went off to look for some of their friends, leaving Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Selene to talk.  
  
"So exactly why are you here? I mean Hogwarts practically never takes in exchange students," asked Hermione.   
"Well I was home schooled in the magic arts my by aunts. They never put much faith in organized schooling," explained Selene. Harry could imagine Morrigan saying that. "And when we moved to England and my aunts got these jobs they didn't have time to teach me anymore. So here I am!"  
  
"Hey that reminds me. You never told me what your aunts do," exclaimed Harry.  
  
"Well it's supposed to be a surprise. But it has a lot to do with Hogwarts. I not exactly sure, but Morrigan used to be an Auror, so I presume it has something to do with that," Selene said. "I mean we are one of the few wizarding families in America that believes Voldemort is really back." At this Hermione gasped, Ron cringed, and Harry smiled. Finally another person who didn't always say You-Know-Who.  
  
So Harry, Selene, Hermione, and Ron enjoyed the rest of the train ride. They talked, ate some cauldron cakes, chocolate frogs, and Every Flavored Beans, all of which Selene never had before. She was also introduced to Seamus, Dean, and Neville when they stopped in to talk to Harry and Ron, and of course Draco Malfoy and his goons, for what would be a train ride without then.  
  
"Well, well Potty, Weasel, and Granger, still see you're toting around that bush," Draco said, Crabbe and Goyle chuckling in the back round. Because of where Selene was seating they couldn't see her.  
  
Hermione and Harry remained calm but Ron flushed bright red like always. Selene remained silent during all of this, which surprised Harry, as Selene was never quiet. But then she caught his eye and Harry saw a look quiet like Morrigan's when she was planning havoc. Suddenly she seemed to shimmer and Harry could feel his eyes sliding off Selene.  
  
Draco started talking again, but stopped when his cap amazingly left his head. He followed it for a few moments while it hovered above his head until it dropped and covered his eyes.  
  
"Aahhhhhhh!" Draco yelled and started thrashing around with his arms. Goyle and Crabbe abandoned their bodyguard duties and dove out of the room.  
  
"Oh, did I scare them? To bad," came a ghostly voice that soundly slightly like Selene's. Draco pulled his hat off his head and whipped out his wand.  
  
"Who said that?" he asked? "I demand you to show yourself. I am Draco Malfoy and I won't stand for this type of treatment!"  
  
"Well good for you. But Draco hun, don't try to command me. And I really don't give a damn about who you are," Selene voice said from above.  
  
"Show yourself this instant. I'm armed," Draco said, his voice with a quiver in it this time.  
  
"Yeah well it's kinda hard to curse something you can't see now isn't it Draco? So I have the advantage and I suggest you leave before I get angry. He doesn't want to see me angry does he Harry?"  
  
"Not if you're anything like Morrigan," Harry muttered.  
  
At this the ghostly voice of Selene laughed. "Very true. Why do you think Morrigan always sides with me? But Viv always did say that I mustn't use my powers against people with no knowledge about the Old Ways, so I'll stop being invisible," the voice said. Suddenly Selene was sitting with her hands behind her head and legs crossed.  
  
"Who are you and how did you do that?" Draco gasped in disbelief. Ron and Hermione both looked amazed as well, Harry knew he was.  
  
"Why me dear," said Selene slipping into an Irish brogue. "me aunts are Morrigan, Cerridwen, Briga, and Vivian, and me name is Selene de Luna. We are the only ones with knowledge of the Old Way left in the world," Selene slipped into her normal American voice. "I just used a simple glamour charm that made me so inconspicuous that I was invisible, a hard feat when talking I tell you."  
  
"T-the Old Ways?" Draco asked stuttering slightly.  
  
"Yes the Old Ways. The magic Ancient witches and wizards used to do. You know like Merlin, Morgan la Fay, Morgause, Vivian and Nimue of the Lake, I could list more but that would bore you. Haven't you learned any of this in History of Magic?" Selene asked skeptically.   
  
Everyone was steering at Selene, who sounded oddly like Hermione. She blinked a few times under their gaze and let out a sigh of exasperation that easily let them all know this was simple knowledge to her and she had gown up knowing this.   
  
"Um...OK," Draco said. "By the way I'm Draco Malfoy, pure-blood. Are you sure you want to hang out with this, filth?  
  
"Draco hun, think very carefully about what you say. I know who you are, and I happen to know your grandmother was muggle-born, I know thousands of things about your family you've never even heard of. I know you're a descendent of that vile Morgause and you seem much like her, because of that I think I am better off sitting with my friends," Selene stated in a very long speech, her voice lowering and eyes cracking like lightning. Harry saw how closely related she was to Vivian at that moment.  
  
With that Draco just shrugged and walked away. Selene turned and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione gazing at her. "What?" She asked innocently. But Harry, Ron and Hermione were unable to talk to her about what she said as a voice announced the arrival to Hogsmeade in a few minutes and to make sure everyone was dressed.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Selene all left the Hogwarts Express, leaving their trunks on the train. Selene departed from the group to join Hagrid and the first years while Harry and the others secured a horse-less carriage.  
  
"I wonder if Selene will be in Gryffindor," mused Ron.  
  
Harry snorted, "What other house would she be in? Definitely not Slytherine or Hufflepuff."   
  
So a lively debate insured on Selene who was at the time sailing across the lake to Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione, and Ron hurried out of the carriage when it pulled up to the stone steps of the school with the rest of the students. It was cooling down considerably and looked like it would rain during the night. They filed into the Great Hall, Ron mumbling about how hungry he was, and took a seat at the Gryffindor table.  
  
The Hall quieted as Professor McGonagall lead the first years and Selene out onto the stage by the Teachers Table. All the students who hadn't met Selene on the train paid particular attention as she stood a head taller then the other students. Harry paid little attention to the Hat's song or the sorting though he did clap whenever someone was placed in Gryffindor. Finally all the first years were done, but before Selene was sorted Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.   
  
"As you can all see we have one more student to be sorted, but before she can I would like to explain why we have taken an exchange student. As all of you older students know and some first years, Voldemort is back," said Dumbledore, his voice angry and sad at the same time. Many people gasped at Dumbledore and one Hufflepuff first year girl screamed.  
  
"I know it is alarming," he continued. "But you shall always be safe at Hogwarts, and to ensure your safety I have fired four extremely powerful people to help protect you. Their names are Morrigan la Atropos, Cerridwen Du Lachiesis, Briga le Clotho, Vivian Nemesis De La, and their niece Selene de Luna."  
  
At this everyone turned to look at the Staff Table and there sat Selene's aunts and Vivian. They were all unruffled at the attention, as was Selene. But Harry could see a mischief in Morrigan's eyes.  
  
"No Selene will you please try on the Sorting Hat," finished Dumbledore.   
  
So Selene went so sit on the stool and plopped the Sorting Hat on her head after a cheery 'righty-o then,' to Dumbledore. She seemed to be having a long discussion with the hat as she sat up the a few minutes before it screamed GRYFFINDOR! Selene stood and did a few bows to the cheering Gryffindors before jumping of the stage and walking over to sit next to Hermione.   
  
Food appeared and everyone dug in, though Selene made a bit of a fuss about their being no Chinese. Ron told her he would take her to the kitchen to teach the house elves the wonders of Chinese food if she would shut up. At the mention of house elves Harry glanced sideways at Hermione to see how she would respond, much to his relief she didn't say anything about S.P.E.W.  
  
Later that night when the main course was done and everyone was talking and nibbling on desert Draco decided to make an appearance.  
  
"Took awhile on the hat, hu Luna?" Draco asked. "What did it do ask you to tea?" At this comment Crabbe and Goyal sniggered stupidly while the Gryffindors looked on to see Selene's response.  
  
"Actually yes," Selene replied in a very sincere and innocent voice with a sweet smile on her face. "We had a nice heart to heart. You wouldn't believe how lonely it was, no human interaction. I'm a good mind to protest unfair treatment of hats." By this time everyone within hearing distance was laughing hysterically.  
  
Draco sulked away, escorted by his two goons, his ears turning a bight shade of pink. Then Selene seemingly forgetting about the whole incident dragged most of the fifth years and Fred, George, and Lee up to the Staff Table to introduce them to the aunts as she put it.   
  
By the end of the night Fred and George were fighting for Morrigan's attention, joking of course, and telling her tales of their many stunts and jokes. They were of course careful so Snape and McGonagall couldn't hear their confessions.   
  
Finally Dumbledore stood up, announcing the end of the feast and told the prefects to lead the first years up to their dorms. It wasn't until Hermione responded by standing up and shepherding the Gryffindor first years in the direction of the common room, after whispering the password to Ron that Harry noticed the bright, silvery, prefect badge pinned to her robes.  
  
"I didn't know Hermione was a prefect, why didn't she tell us?" He asked Ron as the headed to the picture of the fat lady.  
  
"Tiddlywinks," said Ron to the picture and then to Harry. "Well it isn't a surprise. I mean she must be the only person that read all of 'Hogwarts a History'."  
  
"Um, actually. I read it too. It rather good," replied Selene. At this Ron looked feint and Harry had a very strong feeling like Selene was saying this to eg his on.  
  
Harry was completely content as he got ready for bed. He was back at Hogwarts with his old friends, new one, and Snape and Morrigan would have to talk soon. Things couldn't get much better.  
  
  
AN: Ok here's the third chapter, finally got it done. It's been a while since I posted anything, when I'm done with chapter four I'll post them together otay? And I will finish this, if I finish nothing else I will finish this, but if you want it posted ya gotta give me some positive feedback, thought I don't mind constructive criticism in the least. So now that ya read it, Review.   
  
Oh and I only own Selene, Morrigan, Briga, Cerridwen, and Vivian, oh and the plot, that's mine. The amazing and wonderful J.K. Rowling, who happens to have an altar devoted to her in my bedroom, owns everything else. It consists of all the books, and pictures I've made of the characters! Now REVIEW!!!!!!!!   



End file.
